Adventures at The Burrow
by isawthewolf
Summary: Frequent visitor and family friend, Luna Lovegood, discovers a great way to spend her summer.
1. The First Time

The Burrow was the friendliest place in the Wizarding World. All were welcome, well, all magical folk for legal reasons, so it was no surprise that little Luna Lovegood spent a large portion of her summer days there. For the first few weeks of summer, in the evenings Ron Weasley and Luna would adventure off beyond the Burrow, into the numerous empty fields surrounding the Weasley household. Being at that age, they were curious about some things. So thanks to the Twins always having alcohol on hand, the first year girls would always end up drinking away in some field. Their favourite spot was a large patch of yellowy green grass, somewhat hidden by a row of short apple trees. The Burrow was just visible over some hills, but they were completely out of sight.

However Ron began to spend more time with Harry, which annoyed Ron so much he couldn't bare to be around him most days. So Ron, bored out of his mind, asked Luna to take him where the two girls used to disappear off to. Luna, not having much of a care in the world, of course said yes, and off they went, Butterbeer in hand.

It was late June, and Luna and Ron had started drinking at the usual spot. Luna looked just as stunning as ever, her tiny framed hugged with tight fitting clothes that drove Ron's hormones wild. She had her hair down, jean shorts on and a white t-shirt. Ron wore almost the same, yet his clothes were baggier, and his t-shirt showed support of a Quidditch team. They drank on, slowly, not going crazy, just chatting and enjoying the warm rays of the sun. As time went on natural urges took over, and Luna needed to urinate. She told him, and said that they usually go between the trees as it's private.

"Alright, go over to the usual place then!" Ron said with a laugh, and traced her every step, watching her shorts reveal the outline of her arse cheeks. He felt his cock harden at that. He noticed however she had not gone to the usual place, and was in full view of him. He watched her with a smile as she pulled her shorts down revealing her tidy underage pussy, that had a tiny rectangle of blonde hair above it. Luna looked over at him, her long blonde hair blowing lightly, and began to piss. Ron couldn't believe she was doing it right there and letting him watch, but he knew what she was like and he continued to watch her, shocked and aroused.

Her flow of golden piss was heavy, and she squirted the grass before her making eye contact with Ron the whole time. She crouched down and beckoned Ron to come over, who didn't hesitate at all. "Did you like watching me piss? I know you do. I always see you peeking at me when I'm around, hovering around the bathroom. You've done it all summer." She said, in a very seductive tone, and Ron felt slightly embarrassed yet so turned on, his head somewhat light from butterbeer.

Before she could say anything, she had pulled Ron down to her level and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled with each other and she moaned for some time, then finally broke the kiss. Her legs were still spread and her pussy exposed, and she turned to face him. "Taste my pissy cunt. Right here, suck the juice from my clit!" she demanded, and Ron pushed her backwards roughly and held her legs open by the thighs. She wrapped her long legs around his head and he buried his mouth into her sweet tasting underage cunt.

Ron lapped up the juice from her now leaking pussy, savouring the perfect sweet taste. Luna moaned softly and thrust her hips into his tongue, grinding the boys face until he was forced back up for air. Luna brushed a finger across Ron's lips and took the tip into her mouth, tasting herself. "Mmm, so tasty." She said with a smile. Ron went back down and sucked on her clit some more, his hands gripping her legs and scratching them lightly.

Luna then positioned herself on all fours, her round arse sticking out into Ron's hungry face. Her cheeks were perfect, plenty of skin to grab and her arsehole was to die for, smooth, round and desperate for touch. "Spread my arse, tongue fuck my shit hole! Rim my slutty arse until I squirt and piss everywhere!" she spoke quietly yet she was in a complete frenzy. Luna was known for being wild, but no one had ever seen her like this. Ron was hooked from that moment on. Ron spanked her right cheek and gripped her left, squeezing and massaging it, admiring her shit hole which now began winking at him. He couldn't resist it anymore, and after turning her right cheek red with spanks, he plunged her tongue into the tight hole.

"Fuck yes, my arse! I'm having my arse licked out here in the open, I'm such a slut. I love it so much, taste every inch of me, get in deep!" her words were fast and loud, and Ron continued his assault on her anus. Ron continued to spank her with one hand, whilst using the other to rub Luna's now drenched pussy, collecting her juices into her hand then rubbing it over her arse, which he would then lick off. "I need to squirt my cum, please, please finger fuck my pussy, make me cum, make me squirt!" she was speaking so filthy, and though Ron was still in shock, he was caught up in the moment too much to care about how dirty this all was. They were illegally drunk, outside in public and far too young to be doing the things they were to each other.

But Ron happily obliged. He slapped her pussy once, then three of his fingers slipped in with ease. Luna groaned deeply and Ron began roughly finger fucking her before her legs started to shake and her torso collapsed onto the grass. "Fuck, fuck, I'm cumming, my pussy is squirting, here it comessss!" just as she spoke, Ron entered two fingers deep into her arsehole which began throbbing in time with the convulsions in her pussy. She squirted two jets of girl cum, soaking the grass around them even more. Luna breathed heavily, turning her head to look up at Ron in the corner of her eye.

"I knew you were weird Luna, but fuck! Squirting and anal! You're incredible!" Ron said as he lowered her jeans, his solid yet small cock eager get out. Luna eyed it and bit her lip before turning round and sitting on her knees. She took Ron's hand into her own, moving both their hands to the young cunt and soaking it. "Soak your fingers in me Ron, then please let me clean it off!" Ron rubbed her wildly, collecting a huge wet mess on his hand. Luna grabbed Ron's hand and opened her slutty mouth wide and took the four fingers to the back of her throat in a single go. "Fuck!" exlaimed Ron, feeling her fingers on her tonsils, and the blonde began to gag, yet made no effort to take it out. The girl seemed to like choking. Ron thrusted in and out of her mouth fast enjoying the sounds of her chocking, and allowed her to heave on her hand twice before finally pulling out, both moaning. As Luna was catching her breath, Ron slapped Luna across the side of her face with her soaked hand. Her face was red and her eyes watery, Ron almost came at the sight. Luna suddenly moved forwards, her mouth open allowing Ron's cock to go straight to the back of her throat in one fast movement. He began holding her by the sides of her head, thrusting in and out wildy.

Ron continued the rough fucking of Luna's throat until he was on the verge of cumming, "Oh shit Luna your mouth is perfect, I'm so close to cumming. I want to cum all over your arse!" he said with excitement, and she gave a little smile as she wiped the tears from her face. "Fuck my arse first, my tiny hole needs a cock, then you can fill my shitter with cum!" she told him, turning back around into the doggy style position. Ron slapped her reddend cheeks hard then placed the tip of his cock between her perfect bum cheeks.

"Your arse is so warm, holy fuck." He sighed then pushed in his first inch, spreading the girls extremely tight hole open. She almost screamed and thrashed her head back, her mouth open, dribbling in pure ecstasy. "I need all of it in, my arse needs to be stuffed, please, fill it! Fill my slutty arse!" Luna was begging, she was so desperate for his cock, and he finally pushed in another two inches, moaning in union at the incredible sensation of her anus. "I'm filling your arse, slut. Your perfect arse is heaven, so fucking tight!" the rest of his cock forced it's way in and his balls rested against her pussy. He didn't move for a few seconds to allow her to familiarize herself with the anal intrusion, before he began a steady paced thrust.

Luna reached underneath herself and began stroking her clit, knowing Ron wouldn't last long. "Fill my arse with your cum as I squirt! Cum with me, baby." It was the most affectionate thing she had ever said, and he felt her arse tighten even more around his cock. The familiar sensation was building up in his balls. "Oh shit, shit, fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum in your shit hole, oh fuck!" he shouted, she moaned even louder as she teased her clit. "Cum now! Fill me! I'm squirting too!" she announced with pleasure, and as her girl cum gushed from her pussy, his boy cum entered her dirty bowels.

After two minutes of panting, Ron's cock slipped out from her anus and he rubbed her thighs with affection. "My filthy arse needs cleaning, piss on me. Drench my hole and cheeks." She spoke as calm as ever, and as if by magic Ron felt the sudden urge to pee, and doing as asked he pointed his cock towards her hole and pissed all over it to the sounds of her gentle moaning. "Your piss feels so good Ron, I'm gonna piss soon, watch me, mmm" So she joined him, and pissed for the second time, this time it was a clear white. "You're one filthy slut Luna, let's do this again some time." He said, and slapped her arse one final time. It then occurred to him, he has just lost his virginity through anal sex. He needed to try her pussy soon, but with an arsehole like that, who needed it?


	2. Two Weeks Too Long

It had been two weeks since Ron and Luna fucked. They had spoken little and the sexual tension was as high as ever. Of course, neither had spoken to anyone about it, but Ron had been wanking in his room almost twice at day at the memories. Harry had even caught him going at it once, and Harry no doubt wanked himself silly over that memory, having seen his bestfriends cock. It was a Friday night and nothing was planned other than a garden game of Quidditch. Luna decided to send an owl to Ron inviting him over for what he hoped would be a night of fucking. The boy agreed of course and two hours later they were drinking in her room, which he found a little uncomfortable since the decorations were odd.

Luna wore thigh high socks, her usual tiny skirt and a t shirt, her panties on full view as she sat with her legs slightly open, driving Ron's cock wild. She noticed the bulge in his pants and moved her leg over, her foot landing on his bulge gently where she began applying pressure. He groaned as her little toes rubbed the outline of his dick. She teased him for five minutes before suddenly standing up and removing her skirt, revealing her perfect legs with a two inch gap at her thighs. A damp spot could be seen on her underage pussy and she smiled.

"I have a little surprise for you actually." She spoke with a seductive tone as she turned around, showing off her plump arse cheeks which were stretching her tiny panties. She turned her head to look at him with a smile and bent over, pulling the panties down with her. Ron's cock twitched at the sight of her arse hole, the memories flooding back. She slapped her left cheek once then stood up, still facing away from him. "Lay down on my bed and close your eyes." She ordered, and the boy wasted no time in complying.

He got into position, and Luna straddled him, moving up her bare pussy so it rested on his chest, her perfect smooth legs still decorated by the thigh high school girl style socks. "Open your eyes!" she said with a giggle. Ron obeyed and his eyes came into focus of her delicious pussy, yet something was different since he last saw it and he noticed what it was immediately. She had her clit pierced with a small ring. He gasped and felt his cock double in size. "That is so fucking hot!" he said and went to move his arms up to grab her thighs but she stopped him with a smile.

Ron didn't like that. He over powered the girl and slapped her across the face and she fell back with a giggle. That was the thing about Luna, she absolutely adored being treated like crap. "Be careful with my clit! It's so sensitive still, I only did it yesterday. I nearly came when the needle went through. I couldn't use a numbing spell, of course, and didn't want to wait until Daddy was back." she told him, spreading her legs wide to give the boy access. He sat between her legs and rubbed one hand across her left leg, and moved the other across her pussy. He collected a fingers worth of wetness and tasted it, then placed a finger very softly on her piercing. Luna gasped and shuddered at the touch feeling a thousand sensations in one place.

"How sensitive is it, baby? I see you're completely soaked already and I've barely touched you. You're such a slut, your dirty pussy is constantly wet." He said with a grin, and pushed down on her clit. She moaned aloud and shifted closer to him. He added another finger and pushed in with double the pressure. "Fuuuck, my clit! It's making my pussy leak, the feeling is just too good!" she mumbled, removing her top to expose her small breasts. Ron looked up hoping to see two nipple piercings, however he wasn't rewarded. Annoyed, he slapped her left breast twice and pulled at the nipple. "Ouchie, careful. Daddy rubbed my nipples raw last night." Ron was a little weirded out, but to Luna it didn't seem like a big deal, so he focused on the moment at hand.

He then used one hand to hold her legs open and the other began tapping her clit in a fast rhythm which she thrusted up into. "Shit, shit, oh fuck, slap it yes, slap my clit, my slutty clit, slap it!" her head moved from side to side and her own hands found her tits which she began rubbing. Ron increased his speed and pressure before the girl came with a loud and long moan, her pussy gushing out with girl cum. "Oh my god it's incredible, fuck." She whispered up to the boy who smiled, tasting his own fingers. He removed his top and then his jeans, his cock bouncing out which he gripped with a smile. He wanted to get straight into it this time, two weeks had been too long since he had been inside her.

"Oh, no, you're not fucking me yet, silly. I want you to do something else first!" she crawled up and moved over to her beside cabinet, and from out the top drawer she produced a thick dildo, purple in color, decorated with rubbery ribs and a vibration feature. She looked at it with lust and it appeared to glisten with memories of it's last use. It had been passed down to her by her deceased Mother, who never cleaned it. Luna turned to face Ron and handed it to him, he took it with a curious smile. "I need it in my arse so badly. Please fuck me with it, be as rough with me as you like!" she said with excitement, looking up at Ron. He used his free hand to grab her hair, then force her down onto the bed, positioning the slut so she was on her knees with her arse open towards him.

He began tongue fucking her extremely tight arse hole, lapping up the delicious bud. She moaned softly, then loudly as he began spanking her, turning her pasty white cheeks a deep shade of red. Her hole had been lubed up and to make sure, he forced two fingers inside, stretching the walls open. She responded with pure delight, mumbling filthy words to herself as she had her shit hole fingered. He removed the two digits and spat inside it, then entered three and fucked her for a few short minutes. She was ready for the dildo, and it slide in with ease all the way. He flicked the switch and it began vibrating as it was thrust in and out of her underage anus.

"Plug my tiny shitter! Stretch it open and fill it, then take it out and force it right back in! Oh my, my little slutty shit hole is in heaven!" Luna screamed, her head thrashed back, her mouth open dribbling from the sheer pleasure she was in. "I really am good for nothing but being fucked. I love it all so much, I'm only happy when my arse is full, Daddy doesn't treat me often enough!" she was shouting now, in a complete frenzy as Ron plugged her anus over and over with the ribbed dildo. He slapped and scratched at her full round cheeks and treated her clit to a few slaps too, making sure he hit the piercing which caused the whoreish girl to squeal out his name.

He took his own cock in his hand and pumped it to the rhythm of the dildo, watching her with delight. "You're taking it so well, slut. Your filthy shit hole has been stretched open. Look at you, absolute whore! Dripping your own juices on your own bed sheets, soaking everything around you." He spoke to her like she was dirt and it only made the anal fucking even better. He let go of his cock and reached between her legs, finding her pierced clit which he took between two fingers. He twisted it just slightly and she screamed the loudest she had ever done, before collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavy as she came.

He let the dildo slip out of her arse, and moved to sit behind her where he licked her shit hole clean, pumping his cock with both hands as he did so. He slapped her arse about a few times then forced her over onto her front and began giving her over sensitive clit little kisses. She giggled as he did so, but as the tongue explored the piercing even more they turned into light moans. "So ho, bloody hell. Can't believe you got it pierced, and by yourself. Didn't even know that could happen!" He said to her, then planted another kiss just above her clit. "I was toying with it one day, and noticed how it got enlarged. I put a clothes peg on it, which hurt wonderfully, but I needed more. A sewing needle felt great going through me, although I did scream rather loud. Luckily I had a ring on hand, so I'd like to keep it there. It does look rather pretty!" Ron was licking it the whole time, barely listening to her ramble.

"Mmm, let me at that cock of yours." She said getting up, pushing him down onto his back with his legs out, his cock sticking up as bold as ever. She sat across from him, her legs stretched out, her small toes brushing the tip of his cock. It twitched with delight and he moaned her name, nearly cumming when each of her feet went either side of his dick and began foot wanking him. He had never received a foot job before and it was pure heaven, her small feet looked perfect in the socks and the material felt fantastic. "Your cute feet feel fantastic. Bloody hell my cock is all yours." he spoke, leaning up to watch her. She wanked his cock with her feet for six minutes before he couldn't last any longer, and sent ropes of cum flying in every direction, whimpering and moaning.

"Mmm, you covered my little feet in so much cum!" she began rubbing it into her socks, watching him with the sexiest look she had ever given. "I've never cummed so much!" Ron spoke, collecting a drop of cum from his chest and rubbing it back over the tip of his dick. "Clean up your mess, slut. Use that mouth of yours to service my cock." He said with a stern voice and she complied, moving over to take his cock straight down into her throat, causing her to gag straight away. She allowed herself to choke for a few moments before lifting herself off, her mouth leaking spit over the four inch cock. "Oops, made more mess. Better clean that up too."

She slapped his cock and fondled his balls, making herself gag on the member. She held her mouth open over the tip and Ron thrusted it upwards before she began heaving and nearly puked. Her face had gone red and her eyes watering and that was how Ron loved her most. His cock had been serviced enough and he moved himself up onto her knees, grabbing the girl by the neck. He slapped her across the left side of her face, then slapped the right. He gripped her hair at the top and let go off her neck, holding her up purely by the hair. Tears were leaking from her eyes and Ron slapped them away before letting her fall back down.

"My cheeks are tingly, oh you're so rough with me, I love it!" she said to him, breathing heavy on her bed which was soaked with juices. He looked down at her reddened face and she gave him a seductive smile. He raised his cock over her face. "Open wide slut, take my piss." Beginning a heavy stream of piss down onto her face, soaking the girl who hummed softly as she was pissed on. She kept her eyes closed and her mouth open, swallowing as much as possible, savouring the taste. He let the last few drops fall onto her flat tits. Luna opened her eyes and sat up, Ron's piss dripping down her body. She licked her lips and gave him a look which told him exactly what to do.

He fell backwards and she squatted over his face, he looked up into her eyes and opened his mouth as crystal clear urine began gushing from her pee hole, into the boys waiting mouth. She fed him her piss then stood up, forcing her stream across the rest of his face then planted her pussy across his lips, grinding his mouth as she slowly stopped pissing. He lapped up the last of her juices, slapped her pussy away and she fell onto her arse, sitting between his legs and the pair kissed hungrily, tasting each others juices on their tongues. They had been fucking for nearly two hours and the night was still young. "How is your arse feeling? Ready for my cock?" he asked her as the kiss broke, and she looked across at him. "I think I'll reward you with my pussy this time." She smiled at him and closed her eyes in anticipation. Ron smiled then struck the girl across the face, she fell back and he buried his face into her pissy cunt.


End file.
